


The Seven Dwarfs and A (Not So Princessly) Princess

by hyttesanger



Category: Lovelyz, Oh My Girl (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:38:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7112011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyttesanger/pseuds/hyttesanger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The King and Queen of Lovelinus Kingdom entrust their only daughter, Princess Ryu Sujeong, under the care of seven dwarves to learn of how to become a proper princess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Seven Dwarfs and A (Not So Princessly) Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Doc - Jisoo  
> Dopey - Mijoo  
> Sleepy - Myungeun  
> Sneezy - Yein  
> Bashful - Soojung  
> Grumpy - Jiae  
> Happy - Jiyeon

There's a loud yelp echoing from the other room following sound of something breaking into the ground, and without further ado, Grumpy spuns on her heels, skittering to the source of the commotion while grumbling, "No. No. No. NO! PRINCESS SUJEONG!"  
  
Just as Grumphy expected, once she arrived on the room, Princess Ryu Sujeong is standing frozen in the middle, smiling sheepishly, round eyes moving up and down from shattered pieces of a plate she just broke on the floor to the angry looking dwarf. "Oops. Sorry. I just wanted to help you with cleaning."  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you about not being such a reckless?!" Both hands in waist, Jiae sends the princess her best deathly glare. "Ohh it's my favourite Royal Crown Derby porcelain!" She mourns exaggeratedly.  
  
 _Every single tableware in this house is your favourite..._ Sujeong wants to comment, but refrains from doing so and instead plastering a guilty, filled with sympathy expression. "I'm sorry, Grumpy... I will get another one from the castle when I go home."  
  
"It's not only about the plate, princess! It's about you! You and your impudent, not lady-like manner!" She continues with the nag, eyes still shooting dagger.  
  
"Look at this!" Jiae takes out a paper from her overall's large pocket - list of princes the seven dwarves intended to matchmake with Sujeong, and they just crossed the thirteenth name two days ago because that prince, like the other twelve, apparently wanted a feminine, graceful princess. "If you keep this on, no prince would want to marry you!"  
  
"But why? Bashful and Dopey are exact opposite of each other and they're in beautiful relationship! Why do I have to be feminine and graceful just to make those charming, white horse rider boys fall in love with me?" Sujeong pouts, clearly expressing displease at the idea of finding herself a prince.  
  
Jiae rolls her eyes, making clucking sound. "How could you say choking one another all the time is a beautiful relationship..."  
  
"Well, some people certainly have their own way to express affection that maybe... Not so common." They go on with the arguing until the other dwarves appear, complaining about the two making noisy ruckus in such early hour.  
  
Doc Jisoo, the nature lover whom able to speak with animals, Dopey Mijoo, the crazy one who always does the dumbest thing ever crossed your mind, Sleepy Myungeun, who sleeps for over twenty hours everyday, Happy Jiyeon, friendly smile never seemed to leave her face, Sneezy Yein, who has her nose runny 24/7 and always ends her sentence with ah choo!, Grumpy Jiae, the neat and clean freak who's in charge of their hut's hygiene, and would be able to find any reason to nag others most of the time, and Bashful Soojung, the dwarf-est of all dwarves, shy and always has rosy blushy cheeks; since a year ago, the King and Queen of Lovelinus Kingdom has been entrusting their only daughter, Princess Ryu Sujeong, under their care to learn how to become a proper princess.  
  
The country rulers are also leaving the dwarves very important duty of finding a fine suitor who's willing to marry Princess Sujeong once she's coming of age - the task they both had given up because no matter how many times they tried to introduce their daughter to every noble in the neighborhood kingdoms, all of those gentlemen always turned the offer down.  
  
It's not really to everyone's surprise, actually. Princess Sujeong is a true beauty, skin as fair as snow, has a heavenly singing voice, her slightly chubby cheeks would make people go heart eyes and squeal _cute_ ; until they see her troublemaker side. She talks really loud and acts tomboy-ish, as strong as well-built man but can be such crybaby at times, easily agitated over the tiniest thing, and it's not infrequent her excitement were followed with crashed household goods, torn clothes, or scraped skin. There was even one time during her childhood when she caused her classmate - a prince of another country next to Lovelinus - fell from stairs and badly injured.  
  
Her parents had tried every single idea they could think of but none was fruitful to change their one and only daughter's behaviour. The King then came to a conclusion that their way of raising her in luxurious castle with all her wishes granted as soon as she asked was the reason why Princess Sujeong grew up overly spoiled and rather hubris. Thus when they heard there are wise and respectable dwarves living in the deep forest, it didn't take long before the King decided to send the Princess to them so she could learn how to live with sense of responsibility.  
  
Though the 'wise and respectable dwarves' part are total deceit, the idea miraculously worked. The traits of crudeness are still persist in her, but little by little, Princess Sujeong started to learn of how to consider first before doing anything. She also found true friends in the seven little dwarves and understand what is genuine care - the one she lacked a lot while living in the castle where everyone babied her just because of her status.  
  
———————   
  
"Yo! Dopey! Bashful! What're you doing?" With jumpy steps, Princess Sujeong approaches the two dwarves who are busy chasing each other with mop in their little hands, causing water droplets splashed here and there all over the floor.  
  
"Cleaning the storage room?" The dwarves shrug. "What does it look like?"  
  
"Uh. Mop war." Sujeong deadpans. "Did Grumpy make you two do chores again?"  
  
"It's because she lost in rock-paper-scisscors game!" Dopey points an accusing finger at Bashful, the smaller dwarf's cheeks instantly turn redder that it already has when she continues dramatically, "Can't let my love being enslaved here alone, so I came along!"  
  
"Yikes... PDA!" Sujeong scrunches her nose in fake disgusted expression. She leaves the two resuming their cleaning task and begins wandering inside the room with sheer excitement. It's been said before by Doc that their storage - another smaller shack located behind their home - was once occupied by an old dwarf who learned wizardry. The ceiling is short her hand can reach it even without tip-toeing, but it's actually pretty wide, and filled with contents Sujeong's never seen before.  
  
"Holy macaroons! I never knew we actually have a lot of interesting things in our storage room!" Piles of heavy tomes dumped everywhere accumulating dust, jars containing liquids and powders in various colours lined in old shelves, and one catching her attention the most now is sweet boxes laying in Mediterranean styled wooden desk.

She takes the pink one, opening its lid. "Look, I found candies! This smells like apple.. I love apple!"  
  
"You better don't eat that, Princess! We don't know if it's still edible or..." It's too late, the Princess already munches a handful of those red and white candies.  
  
"Hmmm! They taste fine!" She announces before grab another more.  
  
"Oh!" They are all startled at Bashful's exclaim. Not because it's sudden, but because she's never raised her voice at all. "I remember that candy! Sleepy ate some before, and fell asleep for a month before we managed to wake her up!"  
  
"Then after she wake up, she turned... Sleepy all the time.." Before Dopey finishes speaking, the Princess falls down to the floor and goes immobile. "Uh oh..."  
  
———————   
  
Sujeong is now laying on top of flower bed in the front of their home after seven dwarves struggled to lift her out of the storage room. They gathered circling her sleeping body, all with troubled and sad expression.  
  
"How do we wake her up now?! The King and Queen will slash our necks and hang our heads in front of the castle if they know we've made their daughter like this!" Grumpy cries in panic.  
  
"How did Sleepy wake up back then?" Doc pipes up, pointedly ignoring Grumpy's scenarios of how they would get punished by the King.  
  
"Hm. You guys said Sneezy kissed me?" Sleepy mumbles so slowly no one's sure if she's sleep-talking or actually talking.  
  
"Actually Dopey tripped on her own feet and bumped Happy who then bumped Doc who then bumped me and I accidentally fell to Sleepy's sleeping body and met her lips-ah choo!" Sneezy takes out a handkerchief to wipe her nose. "Should I kiss our Princess then-ah choo?"  
  
The other dwarves glance at each other, they are nodding rapidly when suddenly Bashful interrupts. "Uh. It won't work, I think. We have to find Princess' true love, her destiny, and ask him to kiss her. Only that way she will wake up."  
  
"How did you know that?" Happy prompts curiously.  
  
"It's written here in this book I just found beside the candy box." The shy dwarf holds up a book bigger than her head. "The pink candy will put one who eats it in deep sleep, the blue one will turn people's face into ugly beast, the yellow one will transform people into frog..."  
  
"God, Bashful! Why didn't you tell us earlier?!" Bashful jumps right away at Grumpy's loud bark and runs to hide behind Sneezy.  
  
"Because. I'm too shy to talk." She says in whisper, and everyone groan.  
  
"Well. So here comes another problem..." Doc paces back and forth, hand scratching her head in complete confusion. "Where do we find this destiny person? She's never been in relationship since birth!"  
  
"Oh!" Out of the blue, Dopey shouts, and six other dwarves eyes immediately turn to her. "I think she mentioned someone she liked before... Someone she bumped yeeeeears ago during manner class with another royal children from countries all over the world."  
  
"Yeeeeeears ago?! There's no way we could find that person! Besides, you said she _bumped_ him! He could be one of the prince who had turned Princess Sujeong down because he scared of her!" Grumpy shoots indignantly.  
  
"So what should we do now?! Kidnap every noble young men and force them to try kiss Princess?!" They keep bickering, oblivious to the fact that they are being watched from far away by a stranger.  
  
———————   
  
"Wait. Wait. Stop here, Binnie." A girl with long, dark hair pats her steed signaling her to halt. "Do you see that?"  
  
The white horse neighs as her owner jumping off of her. Two heads then poke from between upturned wild grass in the middle of forest, watching seven people probably just as tall as the girl's stomach inquisitively; some of them look furious and some other depressed, they are pacing around something that looks like dead body.  
  
"They seem to be in trouble. Shall we ask if we can help them?" The girl says, frowning. Her horse only whinnies softly in agreement.  
  
———————   
  
"Uhm... Hello there?"  
  
Seven dwarves shriek in shock at the intruder who suddenly appear from behind trees and grass. Happy moves some steps backward, Doc covers her face with both hands, and Dopey put on karate-like stance that actually looks ridiculous instead of intimidating. The rest are hugging each other in fear.  
  
"Who are you?!" Grumpy snatches a long branch from the ground, brandishing it at the stranger.  
  
"Whoa wait up! I'm not a suspicious person!" She raises up her hands gesturing truce. "My name is Kim Jiho. I'm princess from Miracle Kingdom next to this forest."  
  
"A princess?" Still holding her branch tightly, Grumpy eyeing her up and down in disbelief.  
  
"Yes." Jiho confirms. "I was just strolling around here with my horse, Bini, when we caught the sight of you. It looks like you're in big problem, so we stopped to ask if there's something we can do to help..."  
  
Slowly, the scared dwarves loosen their defense. They gathered forming a circle and start muttering something between one another.  
  
"Hey, don't you think we should try ask her to kiss Princess Sujeong?" Happy asks.

"What?! We should find Princess' true love! What if she wakes up being sleepy all the time like me because she's kissed by wrong person?"

"Not bad, at least she would be drowsing all day instead of annoying us!" Grumpy's eyes light up at the prospect.  
  
"B..But, this Princess Jiho is.. A _princess_ -ah coo!!"  
  
"Ohh who cares! The King and Queen didn't mention about gender, they only told us to find a suitor for their daughter! She's super pretty, coming from royal family too, it's perfect!" Dopey throws fists to the air excitedly.  
  
"Hey, isn't she... Princess Ryu Sujeong from Lovelinus? What happened to her?" While the seven dwarves still in deep discussion and paying no heed, Princess Jiho already moved to the flower bed where Princess Sujeong is laying. She hovers above the sleeping body with worry evident in her eyes.  
  
"You know her?!"  
  
"Well.. Uh.. I saw her several times before, there was a royal etiquette class when we were younger and we bumped each other accidentally." They gasp at Jiho's shy answer. "I wonder if she remembers me?"  
  
"Oh my God! Oh my God! Could it be.. She's the one Princess Sujeong likes??!" Once again they gathered, and it seems Dopey's enthusiasm has been increased tenfold.  
  
"But you know our Princess, I'm pretty sure she knocked a lot of people back then..."  
  
"What are you guys keep talking about secretly?" The dwarves pause as Jiho's head looming over them. "So, what happened to Princess Sujeong?"  
  
"Our Princess has fell into deep sleep because she accidentally ate magic candy!" Doc explains. "To wake her up, we need to find her true love to kiss her!"  
  
"Golly geez! You can't be serious!" Princess Jiho exclaims.  
  
"Will you kiss her?" Dopey blurts out.  
  
"B..But, you said you need to find her true love?" She stammers.  
  
"Actually, we heard long time ago our Princess fell in love with a childhood acquaintance she met during etiquette lesson. The description kinda match you."  
  
"Really?!" The Princess blinks. "Is it me?"  
  
"Perhaps so!" Grumpy answers _cheerfully_ , and the rest of dwarves stare terrified at the very rare sight. If this works, then they would get the princess awake plus find her a suitor, the two will get married and they can finally get away from the troublesome task of watching over Princess Sujeong ; it means killing two bird with one stone. "Do you like her too?"  
  
"Uh. Yeah. I... Yeah I honestly like her too but I'm too shy to tell..." Princess Jiho is red from head to toe.  
  
"So what are you waiting for?! Go kiss her!" Losing patience, Grumpy grabs Princess Jiho's hand and shove her to Sujeong's direction.  
  
"But... Are you sure? We rarely met, isn't this too forward for a k... Kiss..."  
  
"Oh my fuck just kiss her already you dimwit!"  
  
———————   
  
Sujeong eventually woke up after Jiho kissed her, coy expression on their faces, they both admitted their feelings towards each other. The whole Lovelinus and Miracle kingdoms rejoiced upon hearing the joyful news of their princesses getting together, even both Kings joined and threw festive party for days, inviting every citizen who lives throughout the land.  
  
The seven dwarves were given medal of honor and got offered to live in a castle built for them as reward for good deed they've done. And once she stepped into their new home, Grumpy was sure as hell they had finally found their happily ever after; a goddamn enormous castle of their own, well manicured garden, pretty furnitures and porcelains on the grand foyer, a bedroom with silky bedsheet free from Sleepy's drool stain, spotless kitchen...  
  
Until another two people suddenly showed up in front of the castle and announced they want to stay there with the dwarves as well.

———————   
  
"No no no no no! PRINCESS JIHO! PRINCESS SUJEONG!" Grumpy marches towards the kitchen, glimmering medal hanging from her neck bouncing in rhythm with her brisk steps.  
  
The two princesses stumble over each other and halt. Mixing bowl, spatula and whisk on their hands, flour and another random ingredients strewn all over every surface, including their faces and clothes.

"Oh hi, Grumpy!" Sujeong grins from ear to ear, waving her covered-with-flour white hand at the dwarf innocently.

"What are you two doing with my kitchen?!!" Steams on Grumpy's ears.  
  
" _Our_ kitchen." Jiho corrects her. "We're making cookies!"  
  
"Ohhhh I just clean the floor this morning! And that table.."  
  
"We will fix all of this mess later, promis..." Dark cloud comes out off the stone oven following sound of mini explosion.  
  
"Aaaaaahhhhhhhh!"  
  
It seems Grumpy still have a long way to go before she can find her happily ever after.  
  
———————   
  
(On another not-so-related- note, they later find out the reason Sleepy became lethargic all the time after she woke up was because Sneezy didn't genuinely kiss her back then. They eventually get together - as two destined persons supposed to be, and kiss properly. Sleepy's average hours of sleep then lessens from twenty hours per day into... fourteen hours. 

She's just lazy by nature.)


End file.
